fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay scarlet / zack crimson
Category:Characters history: jay is the younger brother to Ezra, but he sparred form the fate of his sister, but got lost in a forest and after 3 days he was found by aquis the prince of the water dragons and proceeded to teach him water dragon slayer magic, some time after that he learned image make magic (but prefers not to use it in front of anyone but Ezra). his fairy tail mark is located on his right shoulder and its color is dark blue, about 5 years after that he find erza in the fairy tail guild hall with gray and natsu fighting as usuall. personalty: jay has split personalty disorder one of which is the timid version that he usually is( meaning that he won't fight with the other members when they do) but the other one is like Mira when she gets mad( but worse because that's when he breaks out the image make). appearance: jay has long scarlet red hair with a blue streak in it that goes from left to right(this changes when he switches personalities) that reaches his shoulders, he is 6 foot 2 and wears a plain black shirt, a red bandanna around his neck with a floral design on it, a long overcoat, with jeans and combat boots, when the two combine into one however their hair takes a red and blue swirl that looks like a hypnosis swirl. (it even moves like one to) magic: water dragon slayer magic, being raised by aquis he knows a number of moves both offense and defensive. water dragons roar: a type of breath attack common among water dragons but this version is similar to that of a hurricane. water dragons slicer: similar to juvia's water slicer but is a little bit bigger and more powerful, but a little slower. water dragons phase: the user defends them self by turning in to water and avoiding the attack. water dragons sword: jay puts one of his hands on his back and draws one or two katanas . water dragons frozen fist: similar to and iron fist move, but instead with ice, and breaks apart afterwards image make magic: this type of molding magic is the polar opposite to that of memory make magic being that the user can imaging almost anything with this magic, but he can't use jay's water dragon slayer magic and he can't imagine to get more magic after using it all up: elemental dragons roar: a combination of every element used in a dragons breath attack Regulus impact: after seeing loke using Regulus one time, zack decided to use it in his magic lighting fire ice dragon demon god mode: after wanting to use a triple elemental mode zack decides to use natsu's lighting flame dragon mode and gray's ice demon slayer magic, combined with zancrow's fire god slayer magic. requip: zack can copy any type of requip he has, but manly uses ezra's requip the most. merge magic: can only be used when jay and zack combine into one person but has only bin used only twice by them but, they used it in the fight against Hades and during edolas. unnamed dragons roar: when they combined into one during edolas, they used a combantion of all the dragons roars (that includes jays water dragon slayer magic) all into one powerful roar incomplete one magic: they found out that by combining all the magic they knew they were able to use a incomplete version of the one magic relationships: chestler; jays exceed that is darker in color to lily, but as combat ready as him, and wears a fedora and jacket vast that is red. The to met while under unknown means and have friend every scine. aquis: jays foster father, that found him 3 days after is village burned, the rest is only known to them. trivia. * both jay and zack can breath underwater indefinitely * jay is allergic to strawberrys, which causes problems with him and erza on occasion. * zack has said that he can't use jay's magic because of them sharing a body Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayer